one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto vs Sora
Intro two legendary heroes that rely on their friends will be going face to face , 60 seconds , no research , melee!! pre-Fight sora , Donald and goofy is walking around the forests near the hidden leaf village , then Naruto comes and throws a rasenshurkien at goofy , sora cries out for Goofy , Naruto then challenges Sora to a Fight , Sora expects the challenge with Anger in his eyes. Fight 50! naruto charges at Sora , sora then Slashes Naruto with the Keyblade , sora then shoots Fire from the Keyblade , Naruto gets hit by the attack , Naruto then shoots a rasengan at Sora , Sora dodges the attack , Sora then shoots Lighting at Naruto , Naruto gets hit by Lighting , Naruto transforms into his One tailed Beast Form , Naruto then shoots a Kyubi ball at Sora , sora deflects the blast at Naruto , Naruto then rushes at Sora and slashs him in the face with his claws . 40! sora then frezzes time and hits Naruto with the Keyblade multiple times , sora then uses his electric , ice and fire attacks , the attacks fall on Naruto at the same time , injuring him severely , Naruto then transforms into his Nine tailed beast transformation , Naruto shoots a Huge beam at Sora , sora dodges the blast and Frezzes time , Sora then shoots Lighting at Naruto . 30! Naruto gets knocked out of his Nine tailed beast form , Sora then Takes the chanc and Frezzes time again , Sora then stabs Naruto in the Cheast , Blood starts gushing out of Naruto , Sora says just give it a rest , sora , Donald and goofy start to run away , until Naruto recovers with his chakra and transforms into his Six Sage path transformation . 20! Sora says huh? , Naruto then kicks sora in the face and hits him with a kyunbi ball , Sora then heals himself with his keyblade and Slashes Naruto with the Keyblade , Naruto shoots a Rasengan at Sora , Sora takes the attack , the entire Forest around them , Sora asks Donald and goofy if they are ok , they nod their head , Sora then rushes at Naruto and slashes him with the Keyblade . 10! Naruto makes multiple clones of himself , Sora is confused , Sora shoots Lighting at all of the clones , Naruto then shoots a rasenshurkien at Sora , Sora explodes , Sora then Charges up His trinty limit , Naruto keeps punching Sora multiple times , Naruto then hits sora in the cheast with a rasenshurkien , Sora then breaks his limit and uses a homing attack on naruto , the blasts hit naruto in the head , Sora then takes his chance and cuts off narutos head with the Keyblade. Ko! Narutos lifeless body lays their as his head falls on the ground , blood starts gushing out of Narutos body , Naruto then closes his eyes and dies , Sora says that’s what you get for Messing with my friends , Sora asks Donald and goofy if they are ok , they say yes and they all walk away from the scene Winner this melees victory goes to...... Sora!!!Category:Anime Vs Video Games Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Kingdom Hearts vs Naruto Themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One minute melees written by animal dude Category:Namco vs Disney Themed One Minute Melees Category:Namco vs Square Enix Themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles